Few biomolecules involved in biological reaction such as PCR or enzymatic catalysis are stable in solubilized form. Stored in solution, such biomolecules are prone to degradation reactions that turn them into forms unsuitable for any biological reaction. Therefore, those liquid sensitive biomolecules have to be dried for long-term storage to prevent their degradation in solution.
However, during the drying of a solution comprising a biomolecule among other components, the non-volatile component can have a dramatic impact on the stability of the biomolecule. Indeed, components such as inorganic salts, that are present in very small concentrations in the initial solution, can have a huge destabilizing effect as their concentrations increase while the removal of the volatile component.
Besides, the method used to dry the solution is critical as well regarding the activity of the biomolecule. At high temperatures, an enzyme can lose its activity due to denaturation or degradation.
To reach the dryness state required for long term stability, the liquid component from the composition can be removed by drying it for a long time (e.g. 16 hrs) under low pressure (e.g. 200 mBar) as mentioned in US2010/0159529. Although this process is efficient for batch scale production, it remains difficult to apply to a manufacture line for large scale production.
Another used method for fast drying consists in exposing the composition for a shorter time to high temperatures. However, exposing the composition directly to hot air may lead to undesired degradation of the biomolecule. The present invention aims to remedy all or part of the disadvantages mentioned above.